A Million Lights
by Cold Music
Summary: " Tous les jours, il revenait avec quelqu'un de différent. Il détestait les nuits de solitude qu'il avait autrefois passé. Alors il ramenait des gens. Il ne connaissait jamais leur prénom, de toute façon, il n'en voyait même pas l'intérêt. Il s'en fichait. Parce que rien n'était important". Akuroku !
1. Prologue

**A million lights**

**Prologue**

Tous les jours, il revenait avec quelqu'un de différent. Il détestait les nuits de solitude qu'il avait autrefois passé. Alors il ramenait des gens.

Il ne connaissait jamais leur prénom, de toute façon, il n'en voyait même pas l'intérêt. Il se fichait de savoir qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils voulaient de la vie et ce genre de blabla là. De toute façon, si la personne parlait, il n'écoutait pas. Parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas, tout simplement. Parce que les personnes en elles-mêmes ne l'intéressaient pas. La seule chose dont il se souciait, c'était du sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait, parfois, souvent, tout le temps.

Les personnes se rendaient vite compte qu'elles n'étaient pas écoutées, mais peu s'en souciaient. Qui se soucie de savoir si la personne que vous n'allez connaitre qu'un soir en a quelque chose à faire de vous et de votre histoire ? Personne. Si vous êtes là, à cet instant précis, prêt à passer la nuit avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez même pas, un inconnu, c'est que toute fierté à disparue pour vous, depuis longtemps. Les personnes souriaient, comprenant que ce que l'autre voulait, c'était tout sauf de la parlotte. Alors ils partaient, ensemble, sans se tenir la main.

Il aurait eut l'impression d'être sali.

Lui ? Il n'était pas comme eux. Lui, il n'était pas pareil. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'entêtait à penser, même s'il agissait exactement comme les autres. Il s'abandonnerait à des étreintes qu'il n'aimerait même pas, il embrasserait à peine la personne, il se laisserait tomber sur le lit, jouant une sorte de rôle de soumis parfaitement. Il n'était pas soumis, pourtant. C'était juste qu'il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas montrer son vrai coté devant ses conquêtes d'un soir. De toute façon, aucune ne lui demandait jamais de prendre les devants. Alors il continuait son petit rôle.

Et le matin, il faisait une petit croix sur une feuille, dans un de ses cahier de cours. Il avait arrêté de les compter, après la quinzième. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement savoir combien de personnes étaient passées dans son petit appartement, avait sali ses draps, qu'il changerait d'ailleurs en rentrant.

Il ne ressentait absolument rien, et ce, depuis le jour ou il avait commencé à faire ses petites croix. Il s'était déjà posé la question s'il ne devrait pas plutôt marquer leur nom, sait-on jamais, mais il ne les connaissait pas. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il faisait à peine attention à leur tête, alors leur nom...

Parfois, il fixait les croix longuement, se demandant quel jour exactement tout avait commencé. Quand exactement tout ce vide avait commencé. Quand exactement Roxas était devenu un garçon cruel, ou juste totalement ignorant de sa réalité, de sa condition. Parfois, il savait que quelqu'un le reconnaissait. Et il entendait le mot 'pute', adressé pour lui. Il se contentait de regarder la personne, de manière totalement neutre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Une fois, un lui avait répondu « Tu as l'air mort ». Les coins de sa bouche s'étaient étirés verticalement, de deux millimètres. Puis il avait continué sa route, comme si jamais personne ne l'avait traité de pute.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vraiment sourit, le même temps que le commencement des croix à vrai dire. Mais ça aussi, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il avait été quelqu'un de souriant, un peu timide, mais souriant. Maintenant, il était juste...ce qu'il était. Il ne savait pas exactement très bien quoi.

Une pute ?

Il avait repensé à quelque chose, et depuis cette 'altercation', il avait accepté tacitement que c'était ce qu'il était. Enfin, sauf que lui ne demandait pas d'argent. Il était plus une trainée. Réaliser cela, ça ne lui avait rien fait. C'était comme accepter qu'il allait faire beau demain c'était ainsi, et point barre.

Une autre fois, quelqu'un lui avait dit ça devant un de ses amis, qui l'avait défendu, jusqu'à se battre. Lui, il était resté assis, ne disant rien, comme s'il était absent. Parce qu'il s'en fichait de ce que les autres pensaient. Parce que lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser, de lui entre autres. Il avait arrêté de vouloir penser depuis longtemps. Il subissait les choses plutôt. « C'était ainsi, et point barre. ». Son ami lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit, il avait haussé les épaules.

Il aurait du ?

L'autre lui avait jeté un regard étonné, mais n'en avait jamais plus reparlé.

De toute façon, il ne lui avait plus reparlé non plus.

Mais ça, il s'en fichait aussi. Parce que rien n'était important.

* * *

Note : Et voilu le prologue d'une nouvelle fic ! Cependant, je ne sais pas si l'idée de base est bonne... Besoin de votre avis, et donc de vos reviews ! (Ca me motivera pour écrire la suite huhu:3 )


	2. Chapter 1

**A million lights**

**Chapitre 1**

La première fois que Cloud, son frère, l'avait vu revenir tard le soir accompagné, il avait semblé surpris mais n'avait rien dit. Pour cela, ils se ressemblaient ils ne parlaient pas facilement. Surtout pas l'un à l'autre. Cependant, lorsque Cloud vit, le jour d'après même, quelqu'un d'autre débarquer, Roxas sentit quelque chose changer imperceptiblement, entre eux. Cloud, surement, avait pensé qu'il devait faire sa jeunesse et que, même si c'était loin d'être bien, ça _pouvait_ arriver de ramener quelqu'un. Bien sur, le lendemain, la même chose lui prouva le contraire. Mais il se tut. Après cinq jours, quand il comprit que c'était loin d'être accidentel, Roxas, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Cloud, assis à son bureau, ressentit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une petit pincement au cœur. Ou un grand, il ne savait plus trop, il l'avait étouffé dans l'œuf. Cloud avait eut l'air déçu de lui, et en même temps, de se dire « j'en étais sur ». Comme si Roxas n'aurait pas pu échapper à ca, comme s'il était voué à ça. Roxas n'avait rien dit, comme son frère, puis s'était dirigé à la suite de l'autre dans sa chambre. Il n' y avait eut qu'un échange de regards et il s'était tu pour toujours sur ce sujet.

Parfois, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix. Que c'était son destin d'être ainsi, de n'avoir ni considération pour lui, ni pour qui que ce soit. Que rien n'en valait la peine.

Un jour, il avait considéré quelqu'un grandement. Il avait compté sur quelqu'un, il s'était reposé sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Mais désormais, il se souvenait, soit-disant, à peine de son visage il avait enterré toute une période de sa vie dans la tombe de l'ancien Roxas, qu'on avait tué à mains nues. Il se souvenait avoir été quelqu'un de gentil, de fidèle et d'aimant.

Il se souvenait qu'on lui avait apprit que c'était une erreur.

Et parfois, quand il se sentait mal, à de très rares occasions, il repensait au regard de Cloud, et se consolait en pensant qu'il n'aurait rien pu y changer. Que c'était une réaction normale.

Sora, son autre frère, n'était au courant de rien. Cloud et lui avaient décidé, tacitement, de ne pas parler des événements de la nuit. Pourtant, Sora était son jumeau. Quand il venait rendre visite, avec Riku, c'étaient les seules nuits ou il n'allait pas chercher compagnie dans des bars. Parce qu'il se sentait moins seul, parce que Sora lui remplissait un peu le trou qu'il avait dans la poitrine. Sora lui racontait toujours jusqu'à pas d'heure les dernières histoires qui lui étaient arrivées, et Roxas écoutait, tandis que Riku dormait tranquillement, couché sur le lit d'appoint, la main touchant le genoux de Sora, comme un contact permanent. Ils s'endormaient de fatigue, l'un contre l'autre, comme une portée de chiot, et Cloud oubliait temporairement tout ses soucis pour aller les réveiller le lendemain. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il espérait encore que Roxas changerait, que Sora resterait et que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

Mais rien ne restait jamais longtemps.

Quand Sora repartait, Roxas recommençait de plus belle son manège. Le soir même du départ, il ne revenait parfois même pas. Cloud, encore une fois, ne disait rien, même s'il se rongeait les sangs, à se demander ou était parti son petit frère. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui parler, comment essayer de l'apaiser. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un zombie, à une espèce de pilote automatique. Il avait peur de le briser, ou qu'il s'en aille définitivement de chez lui s'il haussait le ton, ou lui faisait remarquer le ridicule de la situation. Et il préférait encore que Roxas fasse ses conneries chez lui que dans la rue. Même son meilleur ami, Zack, n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation. Lui, il aurait remonté les bretelles de Roxas, ou de Sora, ou des deux, il ne suivait plus très bien, et avait abandonné en voyant que Cloud en faisait de même.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Quand il se réveilla, sa tête lui tournait encore un peu. Il soupira doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas l'environnement de suite, mais assimila la réponse en voyant une tête blonde à coté de lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, se leva après un dernier regard vers la fille qui avait apparemment partagé son lit avec lui cette nuit-ci. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ou plutôt chercha après, prit son sac au passage dans le salon et commença à s'apprêter pour aller à l'école. Il fit rapidement ses cheveux, se doucha et partit sans un mot ou une note pour la fille.

Il mit correctement son écharpe autour de son cou, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et prit le bus pour sa destination. Dans le bus, il vit quelqu'un lui sourire, mais il ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent, se concentrant sur la musique. En descendant de son arrêt, quelqu'un l'arrêta et il se retourna subitement, surpris. Hayner lui sourit.

« Hey, mec, comment va ? » devina, sur ses lèvres, Roxas. Il enleva ses écouteurs, remit son sac convenablement sur ses épaules et acquiesça.

« Bien » fit-il simplement. Le matin ne lui réussissait jamais. Hayner fronça du nez.

« Tu sens...la femme ». Roxas lui jeta un regard à moitié lourd, à moitié interrogatif. « Je croyais que tu préférais les mecs ? ».

« Et je croyais que tu savais la fermer » répondit-il, commençant à marcher, laissant l'autre derrière. Il entendit Hayner rire derrière lui, puis le rattraper.

Il n'avait jamais dit à personne ses activités nocturnes, mais Hayner, un jour de débauche, était venu la nuit dans la chambre de Roxas, en passant par la fenêtre, située au premier étage, et l'avait surpris en plein... acte. Bien sur, sur le coup, Hayner avait hurlé comme si ses yeux le brulaient. Cloud avait alors déboulé dans la chambre, une seconde après que Roxas ait, heureusement, eut le temps de jeter hors du lit le garçon l'accompagnant. Hayner en riait encore parfois. Pas Roxas. Ni Cloud.

« Sora vient la semaine prochaine, nan ? » lui demanda Hayner. Roxas haussa les épaules. « Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes plus vu ? ».

« Trois mois ».

« Ah, quand même... ». Une fois de plus, Roxas haussa les épaules. Depuis deux ans, il ne voyait presque plus son jumeau, une partie de lui essayait de s'y habituer, et l'autre... et bien, lui rappelait chaque jour que sa 'moitié' était partie loin de lui.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

« Sora ! Comment vas-tu ? ».

« Cloud ! Je suis content de te voir ! ». Le cri de son frère retentit dans toute la maison, faisant presque imploser les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Riku eut un petit sourire désolé, comme il en avait souvent lors des infusions d'affections de Sora. Il glissa une main sur sa taille, inconsciemment. « Roxas, je suis HEUREUX de te voir ! ». Le brun de cheveux se précipita vers son jumeau, s'échappant de la main possessive de son petit ami, et se jeta dans les bras de l'autre. Roxas, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, le serra dans ses bras. Il y eut un petit silence, comme à chaque fois Cloud heureux de voir que Roxas pouvait encore serrer quelqu'un honnêtement dans ses bras. « J'ai entendu parler d'un restaurant ! Si on y allait tout les quatre ? J'en ai déjà parlé à Cloud, il veut bien ! Riku, tu veux bien ? Roxas tu veux bien ? ». Riku laissa échapper un petit rire, et Cloud un sourire.

« oui, bien sur » dirent à l'unisson les deux autres. De toute façon, Sora faisait son petit air mignon le 'puppy eyes' comme l'avait surnommé Kairi une fois. Et avec cet air-là, personne ne lui résistait.

« Allons nous habiller » déclara Cloud, faisant un signe de tête vers les escaliers.

Ils se dirigèrent tous à sa suite à l'étage, il y avait la chambre de Cloud, celle de Roxas, celle de Sora, vide, et une salle de bain. Tandis que le rez-de-chaussée consistait en le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le bureau de Cloud et un cabinet. D'habitude, Cloud se changeait dans sa chambre, donc Roxas pouvait occuper la salle de bain, et, n'y pensant pas, il rentra sans toquer dans la salle de bain après avoir choisi ses affaires. Riku le regarda, surpris, mais surtout en caleçon. Roxas eut un temps d'arrêt, pendant quelques secondes, et le fixa.

« Ca devient gênant... » l'interrompit l'argenté.

Roxas sembla se reprendre et commença à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles, ce qui fit sourire Riku.

« T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave » lui dit-il. Il eut un petit sourire rassurant. «C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais en boxer, de toute façon ». A l'instant ou il dit cette phrase, Riku la regretta. Et Roxas le vit dans son regard. Il y eut de nouveau un petit silence, brisé par l'arrivée de Sora, tout guilleret et joyeux.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Roxas ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ? » lui demanda Sora, baissant la tête pour croiser son regard. Le blondinet fit un geste de la main et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sora regarda Riku, avec un air menaçant. L'autre haussa les mains et se détourna pour commencer à s'habiller.

Quarante minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous à destination un grand grill-house, nommé « Le Mikke ». Ils rentrèrent, attendirent quelques minutes puis furent conduits à une table.

« Ca m'étonne que tu nous amènes ici » dit Roxas, jetant un œil aux alentours.

Plus loin, il y avait une sorte de grande cheminée, avec des viandes diverses grillant sur le feu. Les serveurs ne couraient pas, mais c'était tout comme le restaurant était énorme, et rempli. La patronne recevait les gens à l'accueil, et c'était elle qui plaçait les clients. Les viandes éta ient servies sur des planches en bois, et non pas des assiettes, accompagnés de frites qui avaient l'air délicieuses rien qu'au regard. Roxas fut impressionné par la taille des viandes.

« D'habitude tu nous amènes dans des endroits pour avoir un dessert, pas un plat » plaisanta Cloud, lui aussi observant le feu crépitant. Sora leur fit une grimace et Cloud sourit.

« C'est parce que nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer » clama Riku, prenant la main de Sora sous la table, et lui jetant un petit regard. Cloud fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire de la part de son plus jeune frère. Roxas se contenta d'attendre et de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

« Riku et moi aimerions bien revenir habiter dans cette ville voir à la maison si tu veux bien Cloud » annonça Sora, avec un grand sourire.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, sa main droite, qui était posée sur la table, fut couverte de la bière de Roxas, qui toussait fortement. Sora lui jeta un regard surpris, puis à sa main. Cloud tapota le dos de Roxas avec nervosité.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? » questionna Cloud, un mauvais pressentiment le dominant.

« Oh, on ne vous oblige pas à nous reprendre, ne vous inquiétez pas » intervient Riku, calme malgré la crise presque de panique de Roxas toujours en train de tousser. « Nous allons juste revenir. Et Sora pensait peut-être rentrer, et bien, chez lui ».

« Tu n'étais plus heureux avec Riku, Sora ? » demanda le plus vieux, après que l'autre blond se fut calmé. Sora eut un petit sourire.

« Si, bien sur. C'est pour cela que je ne dis pas 'je veux rentrer', mais 'j'aimerais rentrer, si c'est possible'. Je pensais juste que... Et bien il était temps de rentrer ». Sora eut un petit sourire, signifiant tout et rien à la fois. Roxas fixa son frère du regard.

Cloud laissa son regard dériver vers Roxas, comprenant que les jumeaux étaient en pleine 'discussion sensorielle' comme il disait. Ils se fixaient, sans rien dire, en cillant à peine, mais après ces longues secondes, ils semblaient s'être entendu sur quelque chose, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eut à prononcer un mot.

Sora était parti de la maison, avec juste un sac, deux ans plus tôt, mais surtout, sans explications. Et Roxas n'en avait jamais fournit non plus, or, Cloud était sur, au fond de lui, que le blond savait très bien pourquoi son jumeau était parti. Mais il n'en dit jamais un mot. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Roxas avait commencé ses amusements nocturnes peu de temps après. Certains amis de Sora était même venu le trouver, lui demandant pourquoi Sora était parti, en les mettant juste sur le fait accompli de son départ, et sans un mot de plus, juste : « Il faut que je parte d'ici ». Cloud lui avait donné un peu d'argent, mais Sora lui avait rendu la plupart. Il avait appris quelques temps plus tard, quand Sora revint la première fois, bien huit mois après être parti et sans avoir donné une seule nouvelle, que désormais, il habitait avec Riku. Cloud avait toujours su que Sora et Riku étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils emménageraient si tôt ensemble seize ans. Riku en avait à peine dix-huit à cette époque, et jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'ils seraient capable de tenir un emménagement, mais surtout, les années. Riku avait prit ses responsabilités et avait commencé à travailler pour les financer dans leur quotidien, arrêtant ainsi ses études dès le diplôme acquis. Sora avait pensé arrêter aussi, mais Riku lui avait interdit il avait l'argent de son travail, certes pas des sommes, mais de quoi survivre, et un peu d'argent de ses parents ils s'en sortaient. Et c'était apparemment le plus important. Cloud avait voulu, quand il l'apprit, les aider, et leur envoya ainsi de l'argent.

De l'argent qui lui fut renvoyé dans la semaine.

« D'accord. Bien sur, tu peux revenir à la maison » annonça Cloud après un petit silence. Roxas tourna la tête de suite vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Cloud sut très bien ce qu'il allait lire dans les yeux de son frère, et décida de l'ignorer. « Mais j'ai peur que la maison soit trop petite si je dois aussi accueillir Riku ». L'argenté hocha la tête.

« J'ai déjà recherché pour un petit appartement il n'y a pas de soucis là-dessus ». Sora eut un grand sourire et regarda son frère. Roxas ne sut pas quoi faire.

* * *

Et voila le 1er chapitre !:D D'ailleurs, le restaurant « Le Mikke » existe bien ! Il est à Nieuwport, à la cote belge. Et j'y suis allée à la Toussaint (je suis belge, d'où parfois une drôle de tournure de phrase ahah). Et c'est EXCELLEEEEENT

Merci pour vos reviews ! (et pardon pour les fautes!) Cela me ferait enoooormément plaisir d'en revoir encore:3 Plus sérieusement, que vous me disiez votre avis, savoir si je fais quelque chose de potable, ou quoique ce soit...


End file.
